The Proposal
by lilharuno
Summary: A proposal was the last thing Lucy Heartfilia was expecting.


Natsu Dragneel was 22 years old and one of the most famous mages in Fairy Tail. He had faced many battles and conquered all of them. He had even discovered that the all-powerful dark mage Zeref was his brother. Completing missions and fighting monsters were things he did on a daily basis. There wasn't any obstacle he couldn't beat.

Well, there was _one_.

* * *

The morning had been a peaceful one for Lucy Heartfilia. Waking up without her partner and his dumb cat beside her was a startle however. Sitting up from her cozy bed and stretching her limbs, she glanced around to see if she could spot them. Rubbing her eye tiredly, she looked around to see if there was a clue to why they weren't occupying her living space. When her eyes landed on a train ticket on her bedside table, she hurried to put some clothes on and run to the train station as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Slumping on a bench awaiting his train, Natsu sighed. Happy wasn't there to keep him company, as he had already taken a mission with Wendy and Carla. The train was running late, and it irritated him to no end. The S-class mission that he was taking was supposed to last a few weeks, and the dragon slayer wanted to just get it over with. Shoving his hands farther into his pocket, Natsu started to doze off.

With her feet pounding against the cement, Lucy pushed herself to run even faster. Short breaths began to leave her as she increased her speed. When she finally reached the train station, she hurriedly pushed her way inside. Muttering a few "excuse me" s, Lucy managed to shove her way through the crowd. When she finally spotted her pink haired partner, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Natsu!"

* * *

The said man woke with a start, nearly falling off the bench. With the scent of his favorite blonde invading his nose, he jerked his head up to the direction the sweet scent was coming from. Standing next to the bench, hunched over, was Lucy. She had a slip of paper in her hand that she was shoving towards him. Natsu just stared at her in curiosity, wondering why she was her. She was the first person to know about the mission, and they had celebrated with drinks at the guild that night.

It was a tradition whenever Natsu took up an S-Class mission to celebrate with drinks, just the two of them. It was a wonderful feeling, having enough money to pay rent for at least five months. He was happy to pay it too, since that was where he spent most of his time anyways. After drinking until they were both filled with giggles, he carried a drunk Lucy on his back towards her apartment. He would get them both comfortable in bed, and they would mutter a few words to each other. The words were muttered every time, as it was a tradition.

"I'll see ya soon, Lucy," he would slur to the blonde.

"Hmm, come home soon," she would mumble to the pinkette.

And after that, they would both fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So it definitely was a different experience when the two partners saw each other the morning of the mission.

"I was worried I wouldn't catch you!" the blonde exclaimed, straightening up.

"You left your ticket," she smiled at him.

Shooting up from his seat, Natsu took the ticket from her hand.

"Oh, thanks! I can't believe I forgot it."

The blonde just smiled at him. When the sound of a train whistle blew through, Lucy was snapped out of her daze. Turning to where the sound was originating, a faint smile graced her lips.

"Looks like I made it just in time!"

Taking a minute to look at the transportation device, Natsu tried to hold in his stomach. Mustering all his courage, he clenched his ticket. He gave himself a small pep talk. He then forced himself to walk towards the evil machine.

"Well, I'm off!"

Lucy's eyes lowered as she frowned in irritation.

" _Idiot doesn't even say thanks,"_ she thought.

Staring at the retreating back of the fire mage, she smiled.

"See ya around, partner."

As the figure stepped on the train, it came to an abrupt halt after hearing what the blonde had said. With one foot on the floor of the train and one foot on the floor of the station, Natsu lowered his head.

"Partner…" he murmured to himself.

Turning to face his companion, Natsu tried to compose himself.

"Listen, Lucy…" he started off.

"What is it?" the blonde raised her eyebrows and asked.

With a light red in his cheeks, he started to speak.

"P-Partners are supposed to stay together. They're there for each other for everything. They stay together and fire each other up. And like you said, it's always more fun when we're together."

With his face ablaze, the dragon slayer nearly yelled, "S-So be my partner forever! You fire me up, Lucy!"

Staring at her partner as if he had gone crazy, the blonde gasped in realization. Bending down exaggeratedly and then standing up and then face palming, the blond just sighed.

With her hand still on her face, she complained, "Aw come on. You chose _here_ to do this? Not even a fancy dinner or guild announcement? Geez, we haven't even confessed to each other yet. I bet you don't even have a ring-"

"OI!"

Placing her hand over her heart, the blonde started to speak again.

"I was never going to leave your side, idiot. I want to stay together forever."

The dragon slayer took a minute to process what his companion had just said. With his cheeks reddening, he stared at her in awe. Lucy on the other hand, let out a small screech as her whole face turned bright red. Not wanting to draw any attention, she merely covered it.

"Haha, aw man Luce-" Natsu began, patting her head.

"I-I was too blunt…" the blonde trailed off.

Grabbing her face with both hands, he tilted her head up to look her directly in the eyes.

"Nah, you're amazing."

The blonde blushed. Looking into his eyes, she felt her face get even hotter. She felt as if she was a teenager again. But in her defense, it wasn't every day that your best friend proposed. Especially when your best friend happened to be Natsu Dragneel, the one man who had never expressed any romantic desire towards you.

With her face still in his hands, Natsu brought their foreheads to a light touch.

"See ya around, Lucy," he grinned.

With colored cheeks, she smiled.

"Come home soon."

Watching the train drive off, Lucy smiled. The idiot she had loved for so long actually _proposed_. She decided that she wouldn't have it any other way if she was being honest with herself. It was just so _Natsu_ , spontaneously asking her to marry him while confessing at the same time. She gave a small giggle.

"There goes that Natsu again, think he'll ever settle down? He deserves a break, and to be normal for a change" an old woman said.

Lucy smiled and turned towards the woman.

"Not likely, Natsu has a tendency to find adventure wherever he ends up. It's just not in him to drop everything and settle down."

"I suppose you do have a point…"

"Besides," Lucy laughed, "normal men are boring."

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating all that much, I've been quite busy. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. The proposal scene in fmab between Ed and Winry was a huge inspiration for this piece, so I'd suggest looking up that scene to get a better feel of this story (: These two idiots would totally be the same. Have a great day, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
